Christmas and New Year Beginnings
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: I explain why I wrote this story right on top of the page so I hope you check that. This is really before the season finale and during Christmas like the title says. Thanks for reading and reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

_**I felt like posting this because I haven't really gotten a chance to post a Gilmore Girls Fanfic. I wrote this a few years ago and I still have it on my computer. There's already 5 chapters typed out. So by knowing that, this story is before (long before) the season finale and during Christmas (even though it isn't christmas yet). I hope you like it and review. When you review, please write how I can improve it. Please don't get mad at me for the story if you don't like it...I did write it when I was in middle school and right when I was starting to be a freshman in highschool.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**ChristyLoisGilmore17**_

**_P.S. I don't own the show just the plot. If I was I would ask Amy to write a movie after what happened in the season final._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My mom really needs to go out with Luke. They have been in love with each other for years but they deny that they are.

I think I'm in love with Luke. Not just one moment kind of thing and I notice that I have been for a lot of years.

I think and I hope Lorelai likes me more than a friend. Everyone keeps telling me that I'm in love with her. I tell them that I am not but I am not but I really am. When I told her that I was married she really freaked out but when I told her that I was getting a divorce, she looked relived.

I'm so relived that Luke is getting a divorce. I really need to talk to someone I know, but Sookie is busy with the baby. Well, I think I can talk to Rory.

I want to talk to my mom about this, she really needs to know. I hear the phone. I hope it is my mom.

"Hello?" Rory

"Hello baby" Lorelai

"Hi mom" Rory

"I need to talk to you" Lorelai

"Talk away" Rory

"I think…I'm in love with…" Lorelai

"With who, mom?" Rory

"Luke" Lorelai

"What, mom, did I hear you correctly?" Rory

"Yes, I said Luke" Lorelai

"You are in love with Luke" Rory

"Yes, are you mad, Rory" Lorelai

"Rory, Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am. I'm just surprised that you finally get it. I also was going to call you right now to tell you that both of you are in love with each other." Rory

"Wow, really?" Lorelai

"Yes really." Rory

"Mom, I don't care if you date him and I would like it if you did."

"Thanks Rory." Lorelai

"I'm going to tell him but what if he doesn't…"

"He will not hurt you, go mom, go" Rory

"Bye"

"But, I want you to be there for me." Lorelai


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, I'm going to go home this weekend but...hey why don't we invite him over to Grandma's" Rory

"No, you know he doesn't like those things and it would be weird." Lorelai

"All right, you will do it later, now, bye mom" Rory

"Bye baby." Lorelai

Ring, ring, ring.

"Rory?" Lorelai

"Lorelai, why did you call me Rory?" Emily

"Hi mom, sorry I thought it was Rory." Lorelai

"Why?" Emily

"I just talked to her." Lorelai

"Well, I just called to remind you that the Christmas Party is next Friday at 7:00" Emily

"Does that mean that we will not have dinner?" Lorelai

"Yes we will have dinner, just more people, oh, that reminds me, you can invite one person and so can Rory. Do you want me to call her and tell her or you?" Emily

"No, you mom, I just talked to her." Lorelai

"Alright, bye Lorelai" Emily

"Bye mom." Lorelai

Lorelai goes to Luke's. Lorelai enters.

"Hey Luke, Luke…" Lorelai

Luke is fighting with Taylor about decorating the diner with Christmas stuff.

"Luke, I want my coffee" Lorelai

"No" Luke

"No to Taylor or to me because..." Lorelai

"No, Lorelai, no coffee." Luke

"But…" Lorelai

"Luke, I need a new ice cream maker for the Soda Shop" Taylor

"Why do you need that Taylor, it is cold out, who possibly eats ice cream now?" Luke

"I would…" Lorelai

"See, Luke, I need it." Taylor

"Why are you asking me for that? Just leave Taylor"

"Alright Luke, we will finish this at the town meeting" Taylor

"Town meeting? What the hell do we need a town meeting for?" Luke

"People need to talk" Taylor

"Well, leave Taylor" Luke

Taylor leaves. Luke goes back to the counter.

"Can I talk now?" Lorelai


	3. Chapter 3

"What Lorelai?"

"When you were talking to Taylor, I asked if I could have coffee."

"No, Lorelai" Luke

"Please Luke" Lorelai

"No"

"Please...need coffee"

He rolls his eyes and pours some coffee in a cup.

"Do you remember when you came over and watched Casablanca and Hardbodys and you fell asleep on the couch?" Lorelai

"Yes, and the whole town thought we had sex." Luke

"They did not, what, really, they didn't talk to me." Lorelai

"Well, they did and it was annoying. Lorelai, get to the point." Luke

"My mother is doing the annual early Christmas party next week and she told me to invite…" Lorelai

"Lorelai, don't finish that sentence. I'm not going." Luke

"Please Luke, I will even go with you to the mall to buy some clothes for it."

"No, no, no." Luke

Luke goes and serves the other customers. Lorelai follows him.

"Stop following me, Lorelai, I am not going" Luke

"Please Luke" Lorelai

"Why don't you ask Sookie?" Luke

"I can only invite one person, Jackson would like to go with her but they both can't go because of Davie." Lorelai

"Ok, but no coffee for a week." Luke

"No, Luke, you know that I can't live without my beautiful coffee." Lorelai

"Alright, Lorelai, I will go, but I am not giving my credit card to you."

"Well, Luke if you do that you will have to go to the mall with me." Lorelai

"Ok, here." Luke

Luke gives her his credit card.

"Shop now so you are not in a hurry later." Luke

"Bye Luke"

Luke gives her to-go cup of coffee for the road.

"Thanks. I didn't even have to ask" Lorelai

Lorelai is about to leave. She is opening the door.

"Don't buy things that I don't need. Nothing for you. Nothing more than $1,000…"

"Alright Luke, bye" Lorelai

Lorelai goes to the mall. She finds and buys more than she was suppose to get.

Ring, ring, ring.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello"

"Hello mom?"

"Hello Rory"

"Mom, why are you not at home or at work?" Rory

"Luke, told me to go to the mall." Lorelai

"He told you, why?" Rory

"I invited him to your grandmothers early Christmas party and he told me to buy clothes for him" Lorelai

"How did you get him to say yes and he really wants to go to that party?" Rory

"He said no a few times and then he was tired of fighting so he said yes and gave me his credit card." Lorelai

"He gave you his credit card?!! Didn't he do that before so you could buy clothes for him to show off for Nicole?" Rory

"Yes, but this time there is a difference, these clothes aren't to impress Nicole it is to impress my mom at the Christmas party. And I have a problem, Rory." Lorelai

"What is the problem?" Rory

"I bought more that I was suppose to." Lorelai

"Wow, that is a problem." Rory

"No, that's not really a problem, I was buying flannel and baseball caps after I bought the clothes for the party for him." Lorelai

"What, mom, you didn't but the flannel T-shirts and caps did you?"

Rory

"Yes and I was suppose to only buy clothes for the party. Why would I buy flannel and caps? Is Luke rubbing off on me? Eww, not in that way. Do you know what I mean? Help me…Rory!" Lorelai

"Mom, don't worry. I'm going to bring Marty because I don't know who else to bring."

"It's okay to bring him, Rory. I don't know what to do. I'm becoming Luke, no, his wife, no that's worse." Lorelai

"How is it worse to be his wife?" Rory

"Rory, if you were to be his wife how would you feel?" Lorelai

"Gross, mom, he is like a father to me and he serves my food I don't want to think about him that way." Rory

"Neither do I!" Lorelai " But you are" Rory "Yes, I know I need coffee" Lorelai "Mom! Now, I want coffee and I reading in my room and Paris is getting mad again. I don't wait to get up." Rory "Then don't". Lorelai

"But now I have to go get coffee" Rory " Well, go get coffee and I'm going to Luke's for tea. Did I just say tea, I meant coffee." Lorelai


	5. Chapter 5

_**For right now, this is the last chapter because I need to look for the notebook where I wrote this story so I can post more to this fanfic.**_

_**Thanks for reading!!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai goes into Luke's with all the bags. "How much did buy, Lorelai?" Luke "Um…mmm…a lot, a lot of flannel and caps and some clothes for the party." Lorelai "What for? By you, I have a lot of flannel and I don't need it, but thanks." Luke " I don't know what got into me, I just finished buying the party clothes, when I started to see 100ths of flannel t-shirts and Baseball caps and they were on sale so I started buying and here I am." Lorelai "I think I am becoming crazy."

"You are already crazy." Luke "Luke, I'm becoming you! The world is coming to an end. The sky is falling. I see pigs flying. I see coffee everywhere…"Lorelai "Ok, sure" Luke. Luke puts a coffee cup full of coffee in front of her. He goes back on serving the customers. Lorelai notices the coffee infront of her and stops rambling.

Next Week, the day before the party

Rory finds out that there is another town meeting tonight. She goes to it and doesn't tell her mom, so it can be a surprise. "The Town Meeting has just started, is there any business." Taylor

Lorelai comes in … LATE.

" Lorelai, you are late, how come you are late and Rory isn't?" Taylor

Lorelai notices that Rory is sitting with Luke and Lane, their best friends. She walks to the open seat next to Rory and sits there. "The stop light isn't working." Kirk

"What do you mean it isn't working? It should be working." Taylor

"Why do we have a stoplight anyways we don't need it, plus, we only have one in this little town…"Luke

"There goes Luke again." Lorelai talking to Rory


	6. Chapter 6

_**I found my notebook...I write more chapters tomorrow and post them...I hope this chapter is better, I sort of edited it a bit while typing it out. I'm sorry for forgeting to put "said" behind the quotes. Thanks for reading!! ChristyLoisGilmore17**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Night Of the Party

Luke and Lorelai are in his green truck while trying to get to her mother's house but makes it longer so it takes more time to get to the place.

"Should we go in?" Lorelai

"I think so," Luke

Inside Lorelai and Luke notice that Rory, Marty, Sookie, and Jackson are there and no one else that they know of exept Jason aka Digger and the parents.

"Mom, I thought there would be more people," Lorelai

"Well, the people we invited were busy and couldn't come," Emily

"Why is Digger here?" Lorelai

"Lorelai, he is my buisness partner and I invited him. We all know he's your ex," Richard

"Don't worry about me I will not make a sound," Jason "Who are they, Lorelai?"

"He is Marty, Rory's friend and he is my friend, Luke," Lorelai

"Are you sure he is just a friend, Lorelai or is he more than that?" Jason

"Umm…" Lorelai

"Hey Grandma, is the food ready?" Rory

Everyone becomes a little tense in the hallway of the house.

"No, but does anyone want a drink before dinner," Emily

Everyone goes to the living room to make drinks and sits down.

Luke wispers into Lorelai's ear… "Why am I here again?"

"Because I told you to," Lorelai

"What are you two talking about?" Jason

"Grandma, I love the way you decorated the house and the tree, it is so beautiful," Rory

"The dinner is ready, madame," the maid, Rositia

"Yes, thankyou," Emily

Slowly everyone goes into the dinning room with their drinks and sit down.

Soon as everyone starts eating…

"So Luke how is your business going?" Richard

"You have a business?" Jason

"Yes I do and my diner is doing fine," Luke

"That's very good…" Richard

"Lorelai, will you help me set something from the kitchen?" Emily

"Mom, just ask…" Lorelai

"Lorelai!" Emily

Emily gives her a look that she just wants to talk to her.

"Yes, mom" Lorelai

Walking into the kitchen…

"You like him don't you?" Emily

"Um…Luke?" Lorelai

"Well, you wouldn't just invite him because he is your friend because you never have invited him to this before…" Emily

"Mom! Yes, I like him, ok. I thought maybe I could tell him here without the whole town listening in. And now you are butting in so…" Lorelai

"It isn't my fault, that as your mother, I want to know about your life and Rory's but you don't tell me…" Emily

From that moment they keep arguing while the others are still in the dinning room.

"Richard, would you tell me where the restroom is?" Sookie

"Well, It is right over there to your left," Richard

Right after Sookie leaves Rory says, "Grandma and mom are taking a long time. I'm going to go look and see what is taking them."

The men are the only ones left in the dinning room.

"So Luke, what do you cook in that diner of yours?" Jason

"Burgers, french fries, donuts, eggs, pancakes and coffee…why?" Luke

"Just wondering…Okay, do you want her?" Jason

"What?" Luke

"Because you can't have her," Jason

"Why not?" Luke

"Because I want her," Jason

"Just because you are rich doesn't mean that she wants you back," Luke

"So she would want you because you own a dinner and do everything she tells you to do…" Jason

"This isn't going to be good," Jackson


	7. Chapter 7

**_I have another chapter already written but I haven't typed out it yet which I will post soon. But after that it's up to me now to figure how to end it because I never finished it really...We will see. I'm also working on a fanfic for Superman Returns. I hope you like the chapter and the one that comes and maybe you can respond to how I should end it..._**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing! ChristyLoisGilmore17_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the kitchen, Emily and Lorelai are still arguing and Rory and Sookie are trying to stop it until they hear fighting in the other room. They run into the dining room where Luke and Jason are arguing about something…

"Loser," Jason said.

"Loser," Luke said, "You don't deserve her."

"She is mine," Jason said.

"See what you are doing, Lorelai," Emily said.

Which gets Lorelai started back into arguing with her mother.

"Stop!" Rory said, "Both of you."

"She's right. We are leaving…" Lorelai said.

"We are?" Luke said smiling.

"Let's go, Luke. Bye, Rory, I will see you next week for Christmas. Bye, Mom and Dad," Lorelai said.

"I'm so sorry, Richard and Emily, about the way I acted and us leaving early," Luke said.

"That's okay," Emily said.

"I should go talk to Jason. I don't know what got into him," Richard said.

"I know what got into him. Why did you invite him in the first place?" Emily said.

"So this is my fault now!" Richard said.

Lorelai pulls Luke out the door and said, "Sorry. I shouldn't of taken you to this. I knew this would happen."

"Lorelai, it's okay. I'm fine. You didn't happen to hear what we were talking about?" Luke said.

"No, what was it?" Lorelai said.

"Don't worry about it. Can we talk about something else?" Luke said.

"Alright, when we get to Star's Hallow, can you make me coffee and have a piece of pie?" Lorelai said.

"Alright," Luke said.

At Luke's, Lorelai receives her coffee and piece of pie from Luke. During this time they start talking but for a moment she stops talking and looks at him while he was looking at her. They get closer and closer and they are about to kiss, just like a moment before in the diner after a game of cards, and Rory comes in.

"Mom!" Rory said.

"Rory?!" Lorelai said, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad."

"Don't you remember…I told you that I don't have any homework and next week I have off of school so I was going to come home now instead of coming Sunday," Rory said.

"Wow. How could I forgotten that?" Lorelai said.

"Rory, do you want coffee?" Luke said.

"Do you even have to ask that to us anymore?" Rory said.

"So that mean a yes," Luke said.

7 coffees and two pieces of pie later, Lorelai and Rory leave to go home.


End file.
